Od czego są bracia
by euphoria814
Summary: Dean codziennie przebiega przed domem Castiela


**prompt: you jog shirtless past my house every morning au**

* * *

Castiel sądził, że to kara za grzechy. Nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć, aby kiedykolwiek zrobił coś aż tak okropnego, aby katowano go każdego dnia. Kiedy wychodził po gazetę punkt siódma rano przez jego domem przebiegał facet ze swoim psem. Nie wiedział jak długo mężczyzna był w ruchu, ale Castiel widział go już nieźle spoconego, ze skórą błyszczącą wilgocią i pozlepianymi kosmykami włosów, które kleiły się do jego czoła. To był ułamek sekundy zaledwie, bo nieznajomy nigdy nie zwalniał. Castiel widywał go jednak od dobrego miesiąca, więc zdążył mu się już dobrze przyjrzeć.

Mężczyzna może nie był wysoki, ale z pewnością był wyższy od niego. Miał umięśnione nogi, a jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się dziełem sztuki. Tak przynajmniej Castiel sądził, dopóki nie dostrzegł jego ramion. Mięśnie tam musiały zostać stworzone ręką Michała Anioła. Podejrzewał boską ingerencję.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się jakoś opanować, ale Gabriel i tak spoglądał na niego z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który mówił, że jego brat widział dokładnie to, czego nie powinien.

\- Może zaczniesz ćwiczyć? Słyszałem, że to zdrowe – zaczął Gabriel.

Castiel minął go, starając się ignorować.

Gabriel jednak podążył za nim wprost do kuchni i wyrwał mu z rąk gazetę, którą on bohatersko zdobył.

\- No już, Cas – prychnął jego brat. – Przecież wiesz, że żartowałem – dodał takim tonem, że Castiel owszem wiedział, ale że ma poważne kłopoty.

\- Nawet nie idź tą drogą – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Gabriel przewrócił oczami.

\- Powiedziałem nie – powtórzył odrobinę ostrzej.

\- Nie jestem tresowanym psem. A, może kupimy ci jednego? – zastanowił się Gabriel z taką ilością entuzjazmu w głosie, że Castiel poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi mu dreszcz.

ooo

Facet pojawił się i następnego poranka, ponieważ oczywiście dlaczego nie miałby. To była jego stała trasa, obok domu Castiela. I pewnie nie wiedział nawet, że to jakikolwiek problem. To w zasadzie nie był kłopot. Ludzie mieli prawo korzystać z chodnika w każdej chwili dnia. Castiel po prostu nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego mężczyzna nie może założyć koszulki. Albo wręcz wiedział – takiego ciała nie należało zasłaniać.

Naprawdę nie dziwił mu się, że facet nie zakrywał tej doskonałości, na którą w końcu pracował każdego dnia. Wyprowadzanie psa rankiem na spacer nie było wymówką. Castiel czuł, że mężczyzna kupił sobie zwierzaka, żeby ktoś dotrzymywał mu kroku.

\- Nadal zagapiony? – spytał Gabriel.

I Castiel omal nie dostał zawału, bo jego brat nie wychodził z domu o tak wczesnej porze. Czekał nawet na to aż śniadanie zostanie mu przyniesione, zanim decydował się, że był czas rozpocząć swój dzień. Zapewne tak wyglądało życie ludzi, którzy pracowali dla siebie. On jednak był księgowym, a to oznaczało, że musiał wyjść z domu o określonej godzinie, aby dotrzeć do pracy na czas.

I żaden rozebrany biegacz nie mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić. Jego plan dnia był ściśle zaplanowany i może to stanowiło jego przekleństwo.

\- Może też zaczniesz biegać? – zastanawiał się Gabriel, jakby nie wiedział, że Castiel lekkoatletą z powołania nie był.

Nawet amatorsko nie zajmował się sportem, odkąd nawet szachy okazały się niebezpieczne. Zapewne nie przetrwałby nawet szkoły średniej, gdyby Gabriel nie był tak przerażający. Ludziom, którzy dokuczali Castielowi, zdarzały się wypadki. Nikt Gabrielowi niczego nie udowodnił, ale on wiedział lepiej.

I naprawdę doceniał, że brat się o niego nadal troszczył, ale w tym zaczynała być pewna dawka złośliwości, której nie cierpiał.

Wszedł do domu, trochę z westchnieniem żegnając się z mężczyzną, który biegał przed jego domem na całą dobę.

ooo

Gabriel tego dnia wstał przed nim i to go zaalarmowało. Nawet nie udawał, że nie podejrzewa najgorszego, kiedy jego brat wyszedł przed dom. Starał się ignorować to mrowienie, które niczym instynkt Spidermana podpowiadał mu, że należało kontrolować szkody. Miał w planach zostawić poranną gazetę na ganku – ten jeden raz. Wtedy nie musiałby się mierzyć z Gabrielem i biegającym mężczyzną. Pozostawał jednak strach, że jego brat zrobi coś tak żenującego, że będzie musiał się przeprowadzić gdzieś daleko stąd. Nie można było kontrolować szkód z bezpiecznej kuchni, więc wyprostował się, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

Mężczyzna właśnie mijał ich podjazd i Gabriel stał niedaleko chodnika, ale nie wydawał się zainteresowany nieznajomym. Czego Castiel się nie spodziewał to piłka, którą jego brat rzucił w jego kierunku.

\- Łap! – krzyknął jeszcze Gabriel.

I to nie miało sensu dopóki Castiel nie dostrzegł, że zwykle spokojny pies biegacza zawraca w miejscu, ciągnąc za sobą swojego zaskoczonego pana. Piłka wybija szybę w ich salonie.

\- Sam! Stój! Nie wolno! – krzyknął facet i pies się opanował, zanim wbiegł na ich schody.

Castiel jednak i tak czuł się jak idiota, bo mężczyzna, który nawet z daleka wydawał się zbyt idealny, miał najpiękniejsze usta na świecie. Ich kolor wydawał się nierealny. A może po prostu przygryzał je z wysiłku.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – zaczął mężczyzna, starając się uspokoić psa.

I Castiel być może powinien dać zwierzakowi piłkę jako rekompensatę. Gabriel z zadowoloną z siebie miną stanął nieopodal, zaplatając dłonie na piersi, jakby czekał jak sytuacja się rozegra.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział Castiel całkiem szczerze.

\- Normalnie naprawdę nie zachowuje się w ten sposób, ale pewnie piłka ją spłoszyła – wyjaśniał dalej facet.

Castiel był pewien, że to wina Gabriela. I powinien był wiedzieć, że tresowane psy reagowały za zabawki. Albo po prostu wszystkie zwierzaki uwielbiały piłki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie przestraszyła – dodał mężczyzna.

A potem spojrzał na Castiela, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chyba się skądś znamy – stwierdził nagle nieznajomy.

\- Przebiegasz codziennie przed moim domem, kiedy wychodzę po gazetę – odparł Castiel, a potem miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło, bo przyznał, że patrzył.

I może nie znał się na kontaktach międzyludzkich, ale stalking zaczynał być wykrywalny i karalny.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się jednak wcale odrzucony jego uwagą. Jedynie potrząsnął głową, jakby nie o to mu chodziło.

\- Nie jesteś czasem księgowym, który rozlicza tutejszą szkołę średnią? – spytał nagle facet.

\- Uhm, tak – przyznał, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Jestem tam wuefistą – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Podrzucałem raz do waszej firmy Tracy, sekretarkę.

\- Pannę Morton – poprawił go Castiel instynktownie.

Kobieta o wiele za bardzo się spoufalała. A wiedział, że ich sekretarka poinformowała ją o jego orientacji seksualnej. Castiel nie uważał, że możliwe było nawrócenie go na kobiety.

Nie był jednak jakoś zaskoczony, że Tracy zainteresowała się nauczycielem, który wyglądał w ten sposób.

\- Jestem Dean – przedstawił się nagle facet i to było odrobinę idiotyczne, że nadal stał na schodach rozmawiając z mężczyzną.

\- Castiel – odparł, wiedząc, że to imię nie przysparzało mu przyjaciel.

\- Ale mówimy na niego Cas – wtrącił się pospiesznie jego brat. – Jestem Gabriel.

Dean uścisnął nawet ich dłonie. I nie był tak spocony jak Castiel sądził. Jego skóra po prostu błyszczała sama z siebie, co było jeszcze gorsze, bo permanentne.

\- Miło was poznać. Powinieneś poćwiczyć łapanie – rzucił Dean.

\- Cas z łapaniem radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, kiedy mu na tym zależy – odparł Gabriel.

I miał naprawdę nadzieję, że pioruny uderzały w ludzi nawet w bezchmurny dzień. Nie wiedział tylko, czy chciał, aby podobne wyładowanie zakończyło jego żywot, czy Gabriela. To jednak nie miało znaczenia w tej chwili, bo Dean roześmiał się, odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu i na jego szyi wyszły mocne, silne żyły. Castiel nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś posiadającego fetysze, ale niewielka lista zaczynała się formować w jego głowie na ten widok.

\- Nawet nie wiem co na to powiedzieć – przyznał Dean nadal rozbawiony. – Ale to miło dla odmiany spotkać ludzi w szczęśliwym związku – dodał.

I Castiel zakrztusił się własną śliną, odsuwając się od Gabriela tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

\- To mój brat – poinformował Deana.

I może w jego głosie było słychać obrzydzenie. Gabriel jednak przewrócił oczami, jakby kompletnie go to nie ruszało.

\- Nie spóźniasz się czasem do pracy? – spytał słodko jego brat i Castiel poczuł znajomą panikę na widok własnego zegarka.

\- O cholera, faktycznie też jestem do tyłu! – rzucił Dean, ciągnąc psa za smycz, kiedy schodził z ich trawnika. – Miło było was poznać – dodał, biegnąc z powrotem tam, skąd przybiegł.

ooo

Gabriel był niemożliwy, ale Castiel niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Przynajmniej jego brat nie rzucił w Deana piłką, zwalając go z nóg. A byłby do tego zdolny, ponieważ uważał, że należało dążyć do celu za wszelką cenę. Castiel lubił swój spokój. I czyste sumienie.

\- Cześć Cas! – krzyknął ktoś tuż za nim.

I nie spodziewał się, że Dean następnego dnia zatrzyma się przed jego domem, robiąc postój w swoim treningu.

Tym razem zszedł ze schodków domu od razu, obserwując psa, który chyba nie był zadowolony z tego, że nie biegną dalej.

\- Dzisiaj bez Gabriela? – spytał ciekawie mężczyzna.

\- Mój brat nie jest rannym ptaszkiem – odparł, nie wiedząc co teraz.

Dean patrzył na niego ciekawie, a nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby poświęcano mu tyle uwagi. Obserwowanie mężczyzny z bliska wcale nie umniejszało jego skrępowania. Dean pachniał świeżo, jakby brał prysznic tuż przed biegiem, co zapewne było higieniczne. Castiel nigdy jednak nie brał się za jednego z tych ludzi, w których to uderzy w ten sposób.

To był pewnie kompletnie zwykły prysznic.

Pies zaczął kręcić się nerwowo wokół nich.

\- Chyba tego nie lubi – stwierdził ostrożnie.

\- No cóż. Poczeka dwie minuty i tak przebiegamy każdego dnia prawie cztery kilometry – poinformował go Dean takim tonem, jakby to kompletnie nic nie znaczyło.

I Castiel widział po nim, że mężczyzna się nie przechwala. Nie miał pojęcia jak na to zareagować, a w jego głowie ziała nieprzyjemna pustka.

\- Ma na imię Sam? – wykrztusił w końcu.

Dean posłał mu jeden z tych uśmiechów, które zapewne sprawiały, że kobiety traciły przy nim majtki. Castiel żałował, że założył swoje.

\- Tak, po moim zmarłym bracie – powiedział mężczyzna.

I Castiel był pewien, że wygląda jak idiota.

A potem Dean zaczął się śmiać, odrzucając głowę w tył jak poprzedniego dnia. Jego jabłko Adama drgało.

\- Kto normalny nazywa psa po swoim martwym bracie – prychnął Dean. – Za kogo mnie bierzesz. Mój brat żyje, świetnie się czuje i ponieważ jest kompletną laską, ta piękna dziewczynka faktycznie nosi imię po nim. Kiedy poznamy się bliżej, pewnie ci powiem, że Sammy to też suka. I nie mówię tutaj o psie – dodał Dean, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

\- Gabriel to oportunista – poinformował go Castiel całkiem poważnie.

I Dean znowu się do niego zaczął uśmiechać.

Nie był pewien czy to cudowne, czy to kolejne przekleństwo. Trudno mu było zebrać myśli w takiej sytuacji jak ta.

\- Jesteś księgowym – zaczął Dean.

Castiel mógł tylko skinąć głową.

\- Wiem, że pewnie nie lubisz takich idiotycznych pytań, ale nie mógłbyś zajrzeć w moje rozliczenie za ubiegły rok? – spytał Dean z taką nadzieją, że odmówienie mu było niemożliwe. – O cholera. Chyba znowu się spóźniamy – rzucił mężczyzna, patrząc wymownie na zegarek. – Wezmę od Tracy twój numer – krzyknął jeszcze odwracając się za siebie.

Castiel nie zdążył powiedzieć, że panna Morton nie miała jego prywatnego telefonu. Nie widział powodu, aby go jej dawać.

Teraz tego żałował.

ooo

Pukanie do drzwi jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zaskoczyło go. Gabriela nie było w domu, a jego nikt nie odwiedzał, chociaż sekretarka w firmie poinformowała go, że ponieważ spóźnił się drugi dzień z rzędu, założyli, że umiera i zaczęli planować stypę. Gabriel byłby wniebowzięty – uwielbiał imprezy.

Dean stał bokiem do drzwi z psem na smyczy. Castiel nie widział go nigdy bez swojego kompana i zaczynał zastanawiać się czy mężczyzna do pracy też chodził z Sam.

\- O hej! – powiedział radośnie Dean. – Nie masz ochoty przejść się z nami? – spytał.

I Castiel wiedział, że gapi się na niego jak idiota.

\- Ja nie biegam – poinformował mężczyznę.

\- To tylko spacer. Ukradłem jej za wiele kilometrów w ciągu tych dwóch dni, a psy takie jak ona potrzebują sporo ruchu – wyjaśnił Dean. – Nie będziemy jednak biegać. Nawet ja się tak nie katuję – prychnął.

Castiel nie bardzo wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Zamknął jedynie za sobą drzwi bez słowa, pozwalając się prowadzić po chodniku, z którego sam niejednokrotnie korzystał. Lampy oświetlały ich ulicę, chociaż nie było aż tak późno. Nie był jednak zaskoczony, że nie spotkali nikogo. Okolica była naprawdę spokojna – na tym mu zależało, kiedy wynajmował dom.

\- Naprawiliście okno – stwierdził Dean.

\- Gabriel zamówił szklarza jeszcze tego samego dnia – poinformował go Castiel, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego to zmierza.

Nie był dobry w pogaduszkach. Każdy, kto z nim pracował, wiedział o tym.

Zapewne jego stypa miała być naprawdę świetną imprezą, skoro Gabriel miał ją prowadzić.

\- Twój brat zawsze rzuca w ciebie piłką, czy tylko wtedy kiedy chce zwabić psa z ulicy? – spytał po chwili Dean.

I Castiel potknął się, bo to była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał.

Mężczyzna złapał go, zanim zdążył upaść, ale puścił smycz, a Sam pobiegła w ciemność.

\- Znajdzie się. Zawsze wraca – poinformował go spokojnie Dean. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Z drugiej strony się temu nie dziwię. Widziałem cię każdego dnia wychodzącego po gazetę – przyznał Dean spokojnie. – A mój brat powiedział, że nie powinienem był wyjeżdżać z moim rocznym rozliczeniem. Po pierwsze dlatego, że będziesz sądził, że się chcę z tobą spotkać tylko z biznesowych powodów. A po drugie dlatego, że nauczyciele naprawdę zarabiają mało i nie bardzo komukolwiek zaimponuje – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Mówiłem, że to straszna suka – dodał.

Castiel starał się skupić, co nie było wcale takie proste. Nie doszli nawet do połowy ich ulicy. Był jednak na tyle daleko od domu, że ucieczka nie miała za bardzo sensu. Zresztą Dean dogoniłby go z łatwością.

\- W zasadzie potrzebuję kogoś, kto przejrzy moje roczne rozliczenie – podjął Dean po chwili. – Może umówmy się, że zabiorę cię na kawę, a dopiero potem zobaczysz ile zarabiam. Co ty na to? – spytał, przysuwając się do niego odrobinę bliżej.

\- Nie biegam – poinformował mężczyznę.

\- Nie namawiam. Pasuje mi, jeśli będziesz się mi dalej przyglądał – rzucił Dean bez chwili wahania. – Chciałbym cię jednak nauczyć tego i owego o łapaniu – dodał i Castiel nie był pewien w świetle lamp, ale mężczyzna chyba do niego mrugnął.


End file.
